As seen in FIG. 1, a plurality of car call buttons 1-10 on a car operating panel 13 are used to register car calls for floors that passengers wish to reach. The car operating panel 13 may have door open buttons, door close buttons, firemen service and other switches and indicators, all of which are omitted herein for clarity. To inform passengers of the position of the elevator in the building, a car floor position indicator 15 includes a display 16 which may typically comprise a liquid crystal display. As is known, operation of one of the buttons 1-10 will typically illuminate the button temporarily, send a signal through circuits 18 and over wire connections 19 to a controller 20, which registers the corresponding call and sends signals back over the wires 19 and through the circuits 18 so as to permanently illuminate the related button, thus indicating to the passengers that the car call has been recognized by the elevator system.
The car position indicator 15 will typically cost several hundred US dollars. In addition, it represents parts that must be maintained and replaced from time to time, thus adding to the cost of each elevator. In some elevator systems, such as in low cost, public housing, costs can be paramount, and simplicity can be a great advantage.